With My Hands
by awriterofthings
Summary: Brenna's nervous about taking the next step with Greer.


**With My Hands**

Brenna was sitting in her room listening to music as she looked up information about a certain topic that was driving her insane. She and Greer were getting a little more hot and heavy, which excited and unnerved her at the same time. It would be her first time doing anything with anyone ever and she didn't want to suck at it, so to speak.

As Brenna scrolled through the information on Google, she heard her room door open and quickly closed her laptop. She looked up to see who had entered and saw Beth.

"If you're going to be doing something inappropriate, you're going to have to be less obvious than that," Beth joked. "I just came up to see if you wanted to go with me to visit April."

Brenna set her laptop aside as she got up from the bed. "I wasn't doing anything inappropriate. I was… researching."

Beth narrowed her eyes at Brenna's secrecy. "Researching what?"

Brenna shrugged. "Just stuff." She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her cell phone from her bed. "I'm ready."

"Okay, you know how nosey I am," Beth said as she followed Brenna out of the room. "You're gonna have to tell me what you were doing."

Brenna sighed knowing that Beth wouldn't give up until she learned what she wanted to know. "Fine, I was looking up information on… sex."

"You can say you were looking at porn," Beth said. "I won't judge you."

Brenna rolled her eyes as a blush crept up her face. "I wasn't looking at porn," she said, quietly. "I was reading up on what to do."

The two exited the house and made their way towards the car.

Beth glanced over at Brenna with a grin. "Are you and Greer taking that next step?"

"I don't know," Brenna mumbled. "Maybe." She opened the car door and slipped inside, hoping for an end to the conversation.

Beth got into the car as well and looked at the younger girl. "You two are totally going to do it. That's a big step. Are you sure you're ready?"

Brenna bit her bottom lip as she shook her head. "I'm not ready. I mean, I'm ready… I just… I don't know what to do. Like… with my hands and stuff." Brenna covered her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"You know," Beth began as she started her car. "I almost had a lesbian experience once. Unfortunately, I can't exactly tell you what to do with your hands but it can't be hard to figure out. I'm sure it'll come natural. You just… do what feels right, you know? Have you talked to Greer about this?"

Brenna ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "I've tried, but I get so nervous and I feel like an idiot so I don't bring it up."

"Communication is the key here," Beth assured her. "Just tell her that you're ready to get all horizontal with her but your virgin hands don't know what to do."

Brenna's blush deepened. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" She leaned forward a bit and turned on the radio, hoping Beth decided to drop the topic.

* * *

Brenna and Beth entered the hospital room where April was supposed to be staying for a month and April brightened.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to die from boredom before the cancer got me," April said, tossing a crossword puzzle aside.

"No worries, we're here to distract you from your misery." Beth went to sit on the chair while Brenna moved to sit on the spare bed in the room. "Brenna needs advice."

April looked over to her sister. "What kind of advice?"

Brenna shook her head. "I don't need advice. I'm good."

"Hey, your sister's the all-knowing," Beth assured the girl. "She might be able to help."

Brenna sighed and looked at April. "Um, I want to take… that next step with Greer but…" Brenna began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know what to do."

April frowned in confusion. "You don't know what to- oh! Oh, okay! Um, well… I'm not a real expert on lesbian sex but I'm pretty sure it would come natural."

"That's what I said!" Beth said, happily.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I asked that too!"

"I'm ready," April assured her sister. "I just don't want to be a nervous wreck and do things wrong."

"Yeah, like with her hands," Beth threw in. "She's worried about that."

Brenna shook her head. "I can't talk about this. It's so awkward. Let's talk about you. How are you?"

April looked around the room and looked back at her sister. "Pretty horrible all things considered. So tell me about your day, guys. I need to live vicariously through you for a month."

Brenna was glad the attention was taken off of her private life but she was still worried about taking that next step with Greer when she was so inexperienced.

* * *

Brenna was sitting on her bed doing homework when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Beth entered the room with a huge grin. "Hey, you. I can't stay for long but I brought you a present."

Brenna smiled happily at this. "I like presents."

Beth pulled a book out of her purse and tossed it to the girl. "That should help you."

Brenna blushed as she read the title of the book. "You bought me a lesbian sex book for dummies?"

"You're welcome. I've got to get going. If your mom finds that, you didn't get it from me." Beth left the room, leaving Brenna to read over the book.

Brenna looked at the book and hesitantly opened it. As she skimmed through the pages, her room door was opened once again. She looked up expecting Beth had come back but was surprised to see her girlfriend instead. "Greer!" Brenna closed the book and shoved it under her pillow. "Hey."

Greer looked at Brenna suspiciously. "Hey, why so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy," Brenna laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come over to help you with homework," Greer reminded her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brenna assured her.

Greer kicked off her shoes and moved to sit on the bed. "We don't have to do homework. We can do something else to preoccupy our time." She leaned in close to Brenna and gently kissed her on the lips. Brenna was about to deepen the kiss but Greer pulled away as she snuck the book out from under her pillow.

"Hey!" Brenna protested as she reached for the book.

Greer held it out of her reach. "Lesbian sex for dummies?" She quirked a brow at Brenna. "Interesting study material."

Brenna scratched the back of her neck out of embarrassment. "Beth gave it to me. I needed advice and she didn't really have answers to help me so she bought me that." Brenna picked up her pillow and laid down, covering her face with it. "This is so embarrassing."

Greer smiled and pulled the pillow away. "You know you can talk to me about this stuff."

Brenna sat up and let out a deep breath. "I know. I just wanted to learn the basics, you know? So I know what to do with my hands. "

"Well, the basics are that I like you a lot and that you like me too." Greer leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of Brenna's mouth. "And that we're both ready."

"I'm definitely ready," Brenna assured her. "Are you?"

Greer nodded. "When the timing is right, I'm definitely ready to take that next step with you." She held up the book. "And you won't need this. Let's not worry about it for now. It'll happen when it happens."

Brenna kissed Greer and gently pushed her onto her back. "Lots of making-out until then will probably help with my nerves," she said against Greer's lips.

Greer giggled into the kiss. "I can handle that."


End file.
